Thank you, Gil
by PlagueRatOtakuKitKat
Summary: Who could ever love something like him? He didn't deserve love but why... Does it hurt so much? (( Dedicated to Xx - Blood . Stained . Rabbit . -xX ))


_Series_: **Pandora Hearts**

_Title__:_** "Thank you, Gil,"**

_Characters_: **Gilbert Nightray & Oz Vesalius **

Pairing: **Gilbert/Oz**

_Rating_: **Teen**

_Warning(s)_: **Shōnen-ai, Spoilers From The Manga, Angst, & Some Inaccuracy**

_Dedicated To_: ** .Rabbit.-xX**

_Author_: **PlagueRatOtakuKitKat ; Kathy P.**

So, this was my birthday present to the author .Rabbit.-xX (( Whom is a great friend of mine and is also a poetic author herself )), as Gilbert/Oz is one of her favorite pairings, overall, and I was in the mood for writing a PH fanfic. Now, I haven't gotten up to chapter 70+ in the manga but I did some research online to write this so I cannot guarantee that everything is accurate in this work of fiction, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless. It was originally going to be a little lemony but I realized that I can't write lemon all that well so, here's some fluff for you lot. \.;/-/;/

;;;;;

**Reviews & Criticism Are Welcome And Well Liked (( But, I beg of you, be gentle with criticism, I cry very easily ;-; ))**

-  
**I do NOT, in any way, own the manga Pandora Hearts, nor the characters Oz Vesalius & Gilbert Nightray. All rights go to the original author, Jun Mochizuki.**  
-

Humans can survive without anything sexual in their lives but what they can't live without is love.

Love ... Is such a painful thing but it also motivates people to follow the path they choose in their lives, whether it's good or bad.

Love is a need, no matter who the person or what they have done.

But the boy had told himself that love is something he shouldn't feel. No... that he didn't deserve to feel the feeling of love nor should anyone feel it for him. He wasn't human so it shouldn't be necessary...

-.-.-.-.-.

"But why does it hurt so much?" Oz thought to himself as he clenched his shivering, small body, no - Vincent's body that he himself resided in - in the pitch blackness that condemned the room that he felt like was the only place for him to return to in his moment of despair. "I'm not a human, I'm the..." Oz held his knees close to his chest as he lay on his side, peering to the wall with deep, emerald eyes. A small tear rolled down his cheek as he held his breath for a moment, not wanting to admit what he truly was but knowing that he would have to, in order to force himself to believe it to be the truth.

"... B-Rabbit," Oz whispered, feeling a slight lump in his throat, trying his best to hold back anymore tears. He was a chain, nothing more, nothing less. A concept created by the Will of the Abyss on behalf of Jack Vesalius. Being non human when you thought you were one the entire time... It's such a sad feeling. It was almost like saying Oz was a zombie. Who could ever love something like him?

"That's right," Oz thought, "Nobody..." His blond bangs fell into his eyesight, the darkness still not embedding from what he felt to be a frozen segment of time. He didn't dislike the darkness though; it was calming, peaceful, like a pitch black blanket that surrounded his soul...

"I had a feeling that you would be in here," Oz heard the familiar voice from the darkness, the other's dark figure standing in the doorway while his frail body still curled up into a ball on the other man's bed.

Oz slightly turned his head as he watched the dark-haired man walk with an atmosphere that made him seem knightly over to his bed where Oz had withdrawn himself, crouching down slightly to place a strong hand on the other boy's shoulder.

"... Gil?" Oz spoke ineptly, hearing his most loyal friend make a strained cough before glancing down into his emerald eyes with his golden ones. "Why are you here, Oz?" He asked with gentleness in his voice, but such sadness in those lovely eyes.

Oz just glanced back at the wall before looking down at his knees against his chest. His mere existence was his sin because there was no true Oz to exist in the first place. He was just an empty shell, a zombie.

Gilbert ran his hand slowly up towards Oz's face, caressing his cheek, hearing the other gasp in surprise at the sudden action. Gilbert smiled to himself as Oz shifted so that he was looking at Gilbert on his back.

And, almost as if Gilbert had read Oz's mind, the raven haired male leaned down even further and brought the other into a strong, reassuring hug that both warmed Oz but broke the heart he thought he didn't possess anymore. "No matter what you are, Oz, chain, human, whatever in this world, I will love you. I will always love you..."

And, before he knew it, Oz began crying. He hated the feeling of being loved because he wasn't a human but he needed it just as much as one would, very much so. Why was that? Why did he need something that he never deserved in the first place? Was it because it was Gilbert, the closest and noblest friend he had ever made? Maybe so...

Wrapping his arms tightly around the other's neck, Oz urged Gilbert to lay right beside him, shyly kissing him on the lips. "Thank you, Gil, for giving me something that I don't de-" Oz was cut off by Gilbert pulling him closer into his hold, letting the other snuggle into his shoulder. "Not even you can live without love..." Gilbert rested his chin on Oz's head, feeling the other grip the clothing that covered the other's body. "It's okay now, I promise. No matter what the circumstances, my feelings for you will never change," Gilbert nuzzled a tender kiss to Oz's head before feeling the other completely relax against him.

Despite the tragedies both would face, Gilbert promised himself that he would never let Oz feel alone in this world, devoid of love. Never again, even if it meant death.

"Thank you, Gil..."


End file.
